Sometimes When Fireworks Fall To Pieces
by irisadoresjade
Summary: Three-shot. Derek has a hard time dealing with his feelings for Casey. Based on a challenge issued by arbitraryink.
1. Sometimes When We Touch

Title: Sometimes When Fireworks Fall to Pieces

Summary: Three-shot. Although Derek and Casey have been going out for awhile, Derek has a hard time with his feelings for Casey. Based on a challenge issued by arbitraryink

Author: forevertrueblue

**The most challenging part of this challenge was finding three songs that ft together for a story line and fit Casey and Derek's characters. The list was pretty hard to chose from. Thank you arbitraryink for putting the challenge up there and hopefully, you'll like it. The italicized words are lyrics to the song.**

* * *

_I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry_

* * *

I laughed at my boyfriend of three months as he chased after Marti, who was currently holding Derek's car keys captive. Derek had been running after Marti for the past five minutes and still could not get his keys back.

"Gotcha, Smarti," he exclaimed tackling Marti to the ground.

"No you don't," Marti said. "Casey, Catch!" Marti threw the keys over to me but me being a clumsy as I am, missed them as they fell to the floor.

"Casey, you were supposed to catch 'em," a now free Marti said disappointed that I couldn't keep up with her games.

"Sorry, Marti," I replied but Marti ignored me, skipping up the stairs while humming.

"You think you can go against me?" Derek smirked staring me own as we both stood at opposite ends of his keys.

"Bring it!" I said as I stared at him before narrowing my gaze on the keys. Before I could launch for the keys, Derek tackled me to the ground. He pinned me on the floor pulling my arms above my head. His body pressed into mine and my breathe grew shallow.

"What-" I breathed heavily. "What are you going to do, now?"

His face came closer to mine as he whispered in my ear. "This," he whispered before letting go of my hands and moving his over to tickle me.

"De-Derek," I laughed. "Sto-stop i-it."

"Only if you say 'Derek's the best and hottest boyfriend'," Derek said as he continued to tickle with me.

* * *

At times I'd like to break you  
And drive you to your knees

* * *

"Okay, Okay, I give, I'll say it." He paused his tickling marathon and waited for me to say it. "Derek is the most boring and hairy boyfriend," I said deciding to mess with him a bit. Derek resumed his tickling

"Say it," he commanded as I laughed.

"Fine, Derek is the best, hottest and one of the hundred boyfriends that I have," I said causing him to freeze and pull me to him, facing me so that I could see his face.

"I better be the only one," he growled. I laughed, loving the jealous side of Derek.

I smiled before I gave him a quick kiss. "You're the only one," I reassured him.

"Good," he replied before kissing me again. I kissed him back not wanting to let him go or let the moment flee. While still kissing, Derek lead us back over to the couch. We fell on the soft surface, my hands caressing his hair and his wandering up the hem of my shirt. Before we could lose control in the living room where anyone could walk in, I moved his hand out of my shirt. Understanding what I meant by that, Derek took his mouth away from mine giving me one more peck. We settled on the couch and I snuggled in closer to him. I inhaled his scent as he put his arm over me.

* * *

_At times I'd like to break through  
And hold you endlessly  
_

* * *

"Love you," I mumbled not quite loud enough for Derek to her what I said.

"Hmm?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked his eyes as I prepared for the worst.

* * *

_You ask me if I love you  
_

* * *

"I love you,"

"I-I," he said struggling for words.

"Y-you don't love me do you?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes.

* * *

_And I choke on my reply  
_

* * *

He remained silent, staring at my face as if he were trying to analyze a response that would be appropriate.

"Derek?"

"Case, I don't-I don't know what to say," he said with a strange tone in his voice and look on his face.

* * *

_I'd rather hurt you honestly  
_

* * *

**Tbc....If you like it, hate it, love it or even think if it needs work, please review!**


	2. Fall To Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne.**

**Ok, finally it is up. I'm sorry it took forever but I've been really busy lately. Warning: Kinda short.**

Chapter 2: Fall To Pieces

* * *

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

* * *

I stared at Derek with pain written clearly on my face. He caught my gaze and I looked away for a second before I looked back again, my face hidden in a mask of façade.

"Case, I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said cutting him off.

"But-"

"Just leave it alone, Derek," I replied. "Ho-hold me, please?"

* * *

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

* * *

We settled back into our position as I thought back to my comment. Why did I have to tell him? I knew he wasn't ready to hear it. Tears fell down my face silently and I tried not to let Derek see them fall. I'm so stupid if I didn't say anything we wouldn't be having this tension between us.

Sniffling I turned towards Derek and just stared. His eye met mine as his thumb brushed away a stray tear.

"Derek," I croaked. "What does this mean?" I asked with puffy eyes staring right at him.

"Case, I care about you. I might even lo-like you," Derek said making me smile. He loves me! All I have to do now is get him to say it.

"So are w-we still a c-couple?"

"As crazy as this sounds," he took a breath as I waited for him to continue. "Casey McDonald, will you continue to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

* * *

"And they say romance is dead," I said as I got a little teary eyed.

"Hey, no crying," he said with sincerity. He lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"Hay is for horses, Derek," I said which gained a laugh from the man himself.

"And she's back," he laughed. "Maybe I should rethink this whole couple thing."

"Hey!" I cried out

"Casey, you know that hay is for horses." I laughed

"I don't like you anymore," I pouted which made Derek laugh harder

"Aww, poor Casey," Derek replied in a mocking tone.

"I don't kiss the people I don't like."

"If you don't like me then kiss me," he said with a smirk dancing.

"Nope, that would be breaking my rule," I said matching his smirk.

"Well, it's your lucky day. I'm the exception to all the rules," he said before his lips were right above mine.

* * *

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

* * *

**I know it's not the best thing ever but please review! I don't like to beg. Random Fact: Less than 5 weeks until school starts. Isn't that a bummer. :(**


	3. Fireworks

**Okay, wow. It's been abot ten months since I've updated ,so for all the holidays I've missed...Happy Thanksgiving/Halloween/Merry Christmas/Happy New Year/Valentine's Day/Spring Break/ St. Patrick's Day and Upcoming Mother's Day. I came up with this idea tonight so it's a bit rushed but I wanted this fic to be finished. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Fireworks by the Plain White T's.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fireworks

_'Cause you know how I feel about you_  
_You know I can't live without you_

'Maybe I should re-think this' I thought as I stood in front of the counselor's office, Casey's counselor to be exact. Paul seemed to help Casey sometimes, maybe it'll work with me. It's now or never. Taking a breath, I looked both ways down the empty hallway before turning the knob. I quickly shut the door behind me and looked in front of me to see a startled Paul staring at me.

"Oh, hi, Paul," I casually said as he awkwardly smiled back with confusion. I seated myself in the chair opposite of him. Paul continued to stare at me as we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"So, Derek, why are you here exactly?" Paul asked trying to ease the situation.

"No reason, uh, I just needed a good excuse to skip," I easily lied. Paul seemed to accept the lie as he nodded his head.

"So, how is school? Are you doing better in your classes?"

"Uh, yeah, I got a c- on my Physics exam."

"Everything good at home?"

"Yep."

"Your friends?"

"Uh-huh."

"Casey?" I froze at hearing the mention of Casey, the primary reason why I was in this awkward situation.

"Uh, we're, you know, good. The same. No troubles at all, at least."

"Really?" My reaction caught Phil's interest as he must have figured what my rare visit was about.

"Yeah, uh Casey loves me and I l-care about her too. Everything's just fine. Perfect. In fact."

"Really?" Paul asked me again.

"Yes, really. Everything is great." I added sarcastically. "It's perfect except for I think I'm in l-l-lo-lo-lo-love with Casey and I don't know how to tell her. What's happened to me? I've turned into a sap."

"That doesn't make-"Paul started before I cut him off. I got up from my seat and started pacing. Man, Casey is really rubbing off on me.

"I mean it really isn't that hard to say. If a person loves another person then they should have no trouble expressing that love to the one they love, right?"

"Ye-"

"It's only three words, how hard is it to say?"

"Derek-"

"In fact, I want the whole world to know that I, Derek Venturi love Casey MacDonald."

"Really?" This time it wasn't Paul's voice that caught my attention. Casey stood a few feet ahead of me with a gushy look on her face. "You love me?"

"Yes, I love you Casey MacDonald." I now stood directly in front of her. My lips were inches from hers. She smiled at me with twinkling eyes. "I love you, too, Derek." I closed the small distance between our lips as I kissed her fully with all of my pent up love and compassion. A cough brought us back on Earth as we realized that Paul was still in the room.

"Oh, sorry, Paul. We got a little caught up."

"No joking. Was there something you needed Casey," Paul asked her.

"Uh, no not anymore. I figured it out. Thanks, Paul." Casey said before I pulled her hand and led her out so we can get back to our earlier activities.

"Glad I could-"

"Bye, Paul." I shut the door.

"-help," I heard Paul finish through the door before I led Casey to the nearest supply closet.

_Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together_  
_I know, you know, that I know you love me_

* * *

**The End. (Phew... It's over at last. I turn 17 in a couple of week though. I have to take an AP test on that day. It's going to suck. :(**


End file.
